


we’re always here for you

by losersoot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Skipping School, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy says a swear word like twice but it’s tommy cmon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, i used tubbo’s real name i’m sorry, no beta we die like men, platonic, sleepy boys and tubbo are family, so he has hearing aids, tommy being a good friend, tommy’s a bit protective, tubbo is hard of hearing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersoot/pseuds/losersoot
Summary: "hand them over."toby paused what he was writing, looking up from his paper to where his teacher was standing over him, with her hand out in front of her.-tubbo wears hearing aids and his teacher mistakes them for bluetooth headphones.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1450





	we’re always here for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is all platonic and the sleepy boys + tubbo are ~brothers~ (well phil’s kinda the parental role??) tommy is just being an overprotective younger sibling that feels like the older sibling.
> 
> also, forgive me, i do Not know how english schooling works and i am 70% sure you can’t actually do anything tommy and tubbo are doing in this,, but,, plot.
> 
> also 100% sure this is not how hearing aids work, i tried to research but couldn't find any good sites :( let's just pretend this is how they work heh,, but alot of the "his world was enveloped in silence" is dramatised because of anxiety! obv he can still hear but he's also panicking and it can be hard to focus from my experiences :)
> 
> this is also unbetad and i wrote this all in about 2 hours?? it’s 1am right now bleh.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

"Hand them over."

Toby paused what he was writing, looking up from his paper to where his teacher was standing over him with her hand out in front of her.

"Um, pardon?" he asked, scratching self consciously behind his ear and glancing to his left, where he could see his blonde brother already looking at him and the teacher.

"Your headphones, Toby. Do you really think I wouldn't notice you wearing them? They are strictly prohibited, you should know this!" her hand shook where she held it in front of his face, like she was waiting for him to hand something over.

"Miss, these aren't headphones. they're my hearing aids." Toby hesitantly replied.

He looked over again and Tommy was mouthing something to him. Toby looked back at his teacher because he couldn't figure out what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I’m sure that's true, Toby. Hand them over or you'll be sent to the principals office." her eyes narrowed, and she started tapping her foot on the carpeted floor.

Toby swallowed, feeling his heartbeat start to speed up and being suddenly acutely aware of how everyone was looking at him. He slowly moved his hands towards his ears, and uncertainly twisted the small hearing aids out of them.

His world was enveloped in silence.

His breathing started to pick up as he placed the hearing aids into his teachers hands. And in the corner of his vision he saw Tommy already walking towards them.

Toby tried to say something, tried to tell Tommy not to make a scene. But he probably only made some unintelligible noise, that likely only ended up worrying tommy more.

He felt it when Tommy slammed his hands on his desk, and he saw when Tommy snatched the aids right out of the teachers hands.

With Toby’s hearing aids still tightly clutched in his left fist, he grabbed Toby’s arm with his right and pulled him out the door of their shared class.

Tommy lead him out the door of the hallway and towards the back of the school. 

When they reached the destination Toby took a second to catch his breath, and slid down the wall they were both leaning against, letting himself fall against the blotchy grass beneath him. Tommy followed suit, and they were both on the ground.

After a moment of silence (for Toby mostly) Tommy turned his body towards him and started to say something, Toby simply tapped his ear and watched Tommy’s face light up with recognition.

He handed him his hearing aids and Toby slipped them back into his ears, letting out a sigh of relief when he could hear the world again.

"Toby, you should've said something to her! You know i can't help you every time something bad happens to you." Tommy bit his lip, looking back and forth between Toby’s left eye and right eye.

"But you always do" Toby smiled, and closed his eyes.

Tommy sighed, slumping back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Well, the next time I won't help you. By the way, she was such a bitch! you should report her to the principal– y'know what, I’m gonna report her to the principal." he couldn't see it but he can picture Tommy waving his arms around.

Toby leaned back against the wall, letting his muscles relax. Just appreciating all the sounds he could hear.

After a while of silence Toby got anxious, and elbowed the boy next to him just to make sure the atmosphere wasn't awkward. He was pleased when Tommy hit him back twice as hard.

"Thank you, by the way. I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't given me back my hearing aids." 

"Yeah, you're welcome. I heard her calling them headphones and knew I would have to help you, clingy bitch." Toby opened his eyes to see tommy looking at him from the corner of his vision, but he looked away as soon as Toby made eye contact.

Tommy hit his foot against Toby’s. But tommy's leg is substantially longer than his so he had to bend his knees to reach.

Toby laughed and tommy rolled his eyes.

After a while of the two sitting there, talking. The bell eventually rang, and the two boys watched as teenagers walked past them, some making remarks towards them, most just ignoring them altogether.

Wilbur also passed them, he stopped to high-five toby and ruffle tommy's hair, quickly running away when tommy moved to get up and chase him.

Soon once again everyone was in class, and the silence came back. But it wasn't a bad silence, Toby found. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, he could hear tommy's breathing, he could hear birds and he could hear the wind.

A teacher passed them after walking out of their history buildings, but after seeing the familiar duo he continued on his way.

After anxiously picking at his already frayed jeans for a while, Toby hesitantly reached for Tommy’s hand. It was open, sitting next to his outstretched legs, and Tommy glanced at him when he felt Toby’s hand touch his, but otherwise ignored it.

After another teacher had walked past the two without saying anything, Tommy tilted his head down and smiled at the brunette, Toby grinned back.

He was happy. He had Tommy, he had sound, he had his sleepy boys.

He didn't have school, but that was okay.

Everything was okay.

Toby and Tommy were woken up later that day by none other then Technoblade himself. He had complained about how the two hadn't met him and Wilbur outside the front of the school. 

And he was "unbelievably outraged" (his words) that he had to go back into school just to find his two idiot brothers.

Toby unconnected his and Tommy’s hands and jumped onto Techno’s back. Groaning when he felt something sharp poke his stomach from inside techno's bag.

"Pfff– that's your fault Toby! You shouldn't have jumped on me. Why are you even still on me? Get off, you loser."

But despite his words, Techno still piggy backed Toby all the way to the front gate, keeping the conversation he had with Tommy (something about mcc) going.

When they all got home Tommy stomped through the door, yelling to Phil about how his and toby's english teacher was a total bitch, and how she stole his hearing aids.

Toby just laughed, and moved to sit in the living room with Wilbur, playing his ukulele while Wilbur played his matching guitar.


End file.
